Espeon and Pikachu
by WitChan
Summary: Another angst story of Pikachu. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: Like the Snivy and Pikachu story, I'll make the characters talk.

Somewhere around Johto, a female Espeon is talking a walk. At the same time, she's thinking about a Pokemon named Pikachu. Why? Because she has a crush on Pikachu and she's planning to tell Pikachu that she loves him some time this week.

One day, the Espeon sees Pikachu, her crush, and she happily rushes towards him. Suddenly, a Chikorita, a friend of  
hers, heads over to Pikachu and Espeon stops her tracks. She's wondering what Chikorita will say to Pikachu.

"I love you, Pikachu," Chikorita confessed as Espeon gasped.

"R-Really...?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, really," Chikorita replied. Then, she explains why she loves him.

"Oh, Chikorita! I love you too!" Pikachu said, dripping a tear outside his eye.

The two start to kiss as Espeon walks away, closes her eyes, and says, "Humph!"

Another day later, Pikachu and Chikorita talk to each other about an incident that happened a few hours ago where a Wailord accidentally kills a Skitty in front of dozens of Pokemon while having sex.

Espeon shows up and says, "Hi, guys! What are you two talking about?"

"You don't want to know, Espeon. It's disburbing," Pikachu replied, and the Chikorita nodded her head.

"Oh, come on, guys. Tell me," Espeon said.

"Well... Okay, then," Pikachu said. Then, he tells Espeon the entire story and Espeon gasps in shock.

"Jesus christ, man! That's fucked up and sad!" Espeon said.

"Most will agree," Chikorita said. "But anyway, do you need something?"

"Glad you asked, Chikorita. Today's my birthday and I want you two as guests! Everybody's waiting for us at my  
place!" Espeon replied. Yesterday, after Chikorita's confession, Espeon came up with a plan, which was sinister. Years ago, her old trainer let her have his house before he died of cancer.

"We'd love to spend time there, Espeon! I love birthdays!" Chikorita said.

"Me too!" Pikachu said.

"Then let's get there!" Espeon said.

Pikachu and Chikorita follows Espeon to her home. Several minute later, the duo still follow Espeon. Then, Chikorita  
notices that Espeon's home is very far away and she doesn't recognize the path they're walking, so she becomes very suspicious. Espeon uses her psychic powers to read Chikorita's mind, unbeknownst to the Grass-type.

"Damn..." Espeon thought. Now, she hurries home, so Chikorita won't raise her suspicion.

Finally making it home, Espeon uses her psychic power to open the door, letting the duo and herself in. Inside,  
Espeon magically closes and locks the door behind Chikorita and Pikachu as they look around, seeing no one else.

Turning around with Pikachu, Chikorita asks, "Hey, Espeon. I t-"

Espeon cuts Chikorita's question as she instantly knocks her and Pikachu out with Psychic. Minutes later, Chikorita  
and Pikachu wake up.

"Ugh... Where am I..."? Pikachu said.

"Espeon's basement...? How did we get there...?" Chikorita said. Then, Espeon comes out of her hiding spot and  
Chikorita asks, "What's going on here, Espeon?"

"Why are we in your basement, Espeon? Is this a game of hide and seek or something?" Pikachu asked too.

"Actually, no. I have a confession to make. Pikachu... I love you," Espeon replied as Chikorita looked surprised.

"What...? Is this a joke?" Pikachu asked.

"It's not, Pikachu. I love you since day one and I want to share my life with you. Dump Chikorita, so we can live  
happily ever after," Espeon replied.

"I'm sorry, Espeon, but Chikorita's heart belongs to me," Pikachu said.

"I can't believe you fooled us into thinking that you were having a birthday, Espeon. Shame on you. Let's get out of  
here, Pikachu," Chikorita said.

"I won't let you stay with you forever, bitch!" Espeon scowled. Then, she uses Signal Beam to kill Chikorita, and  
Pikachu gasps in shock.

"Espeon! How could you! You killed your friend!" Pikachu cried, touching Chikorita.

"Friend!? Ha! What a joke! Friends never share the same feelings to someone else! I'm glad she's dead!" Espeon said.

"You dirty bitch! I'll kill you!" Pikachu yelled.

Espeon quickly attacks Pikachu with Psychic, weakening them. Then, she uses it to levitate a rope out of her box and ties Pikachu with it. Pikachu struggles to free himself.

"If you don't love me back, then I'll make you!" Espeon said with a serious tone.

"I hate you!" Pikachu shouted.

Espeon lays Pikachu on the ground, then she kisses his neck as he cries again, guiding her face towards his. Next,  
she kisses his lips before she moves her tongue between them. With that done, Espeon shares a french-kiss with Pikachu, using her left paw to rub Pikachu's sheath, making his cock erect.

Breaking the kiss, Espeon licks down to Pikachu's belly, then his cock. Mouthing it, she glares at Pikachu, then she  
starts sucking it as Pikachu cries louder. Crying won't help Pikachu because Espeon's his tormentor/rapist, which means he's  
100% screwed.

After a while, Pikachu cums inside Espeon's mouth before Espeon ends her sucking. Swallowing the cum, Espeon  
positions herself to make Pikachu lick her vagina and says, "Lick it or I'll hurt you more!"

"Okay..." Pikachu said weakly.

Licking Espeon's cunt, Pikachu drips more tears out of his eyes, while praying to Arceus in his mind. Rocking back  
and forth, Espeon calls out Pikachu's name. The feeling inside her was incredibly good. Now, she demands Pikachu to go faster, which he does.

"Oh, baby... That's what I'm talking about... Make me cum, damn it..." Espeon said.

Moments later, Espeon cums, then she rolls off Pikachu and pants. Then, she returns to Pikachu and uses her cunt to  
sit on his dick. Now, she bounces on it as Pikachu cries once again.

"I'm gonna make you... cum inside me... so we can raise a child together..." Espeon said.

"NO! NO!" Pikachu said. He wanted a child with Chikorita, not Espeon.

Again, he cums and this time, it shoots inside Espeon's wombs and Espeon ends her bouncing, saying, "I did it..."

"No..." Pikachu said lowly.

After calming down, Espeon kisses Pikachu again.

Years later, Espeon enters her house with her child, an Eevee and Pichu mixed together, and says, "Honey, I'm home."

"Oh, boy..." Pikachu said, crossing his eyes. Pikachu couldn't run away while Espeon and their child was gome  
because Espeon told him that she'll always keep an eye on him through her mind.

The End


End file.
